


My Apologies

by AgentLin



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: “If you’re gonna kill me Ed then do it right!” Oswald shouted, tears streaming down his face. “No elaborate concoctions, no puzzles, none of that.”“That’s not how this works Oswald.”“Yes it is!”There was a silence between them. Nygam kept the gun on Oswald and the only sound between them was the noise of acid hanging over their head.“I’ll confess Ed. I had Isabella killed...out of love. Maybe I was saving you from killing her, maybe not, but deep down she died cause of my love...for you.”“I don’t love you Oswald!”“Oh, but you do! Not like me but you love me in your own way. So if you’re gonna kill me, kill me right, shoot me Ed.”





	My Apologies

    The world was spinning for Oswald. All the puzzle pieces were finally falling into place and he wasn’t liking the picture. Oswald stood in the warehouse, two men dead at his sides and Nygma standing in front of him with a gun. The barrel was pointed at him.

“Ed...I don’t-”

“Shut up!”

“Ed please!”

“I said shut up!”

Nygma grabbed him and dragged him along, further into the warehouse. He brought him to the remains of Isabella’s car. He felt pain once again and confessed to Oswald everything, his anger, his pain, but most of all the betrayal.

“If you’re gonna kill me Ed then do it right!” Oswald shouted, tears streaming down his face. “No elaborate concoctions, no puzzles, none of that.”

“That’s not how this works Oswald.”

“Yes it is!”

    There was a silence between them. Nygam kept the gun on Oswald and the only sound between them was the noise of acid hanging over their head.

“I’ll confess Ed. I had  _ Isabella  _ killed...out of love. Maybe I was saving you from killing her, maybe not, but deep down she died cause of my love...for you.”

“I don’t love you Oswald!”

“Oh, but you do! Not like me but you love me in your own way. So if you’re gonna kill me, kill me right, shoot me Ed.”

“I-”

“Shoot me Edward!”

Now it felt different. Ed’s had was shaking as he held the gun and slowly Oswald reached out to him. He grabbed his hand and lifted the gun up, pressing his own temple against the barrel.

“If you hate me so much Ed shoot me.” Oswald waited a moment. “You can’t. Face it Ed you can’t kill me. We need each other.”

“No we don’t.”

“Yes we do! Edward needs Penguin and Penguin needs Edward. I made you and when I was broken you helped me put the pieces back together. We need each other. Ed please.”

“Oswald-”

“Look at me, really look at me.” The gun was still pressed against his temple. “I know, I messed up, and I am sorry. If this will make you happy then I’m happy. I just ask you listen to me one last time.”

“I’m going to kill you.”

“I know, I know Ed, and I know you’ve been working with Barbara to destroy me. You’re too smart for them and when I’m gone, they’ll want to bury you in the ground with me. So please, when I’m gone, take my crown, you’re the only person I trust with it.”

“Fa...fascinating...even now, you don’t beg for life.”

“I...I do love you Edward Nygma and I accept the punishments for my sins. You still have so much to learn and I trust you’ll find a way to rise.”

“You’re my best friend Oswald...how could you-”

“I’m sorry.”

“Shut up! Stop it, stop apologizing it’s too late for that.”

Edward looked into Oswald’s eyes. He wasn’t scared anymore, he was smiling, but he couldn’t win. Ed moved away, a thousand thoughts running through his mind. He had to die, the Penguin had to die but now, could he really do it. Oswald was his best friend, got him out of Arkham, gave him strength. 

“I...I never really liked what they said about kings. They always die, their reign comes to an end. I guess this is mine and my crown is being stolen. Edward please, I want you to be the heir, I want-”

“SHUT UP!”

Edward charged forward and pressed the gun against Oswald’s head. He was shaking more than ever now. He had to pay, he had to pay, but in the moment he was different. Ed never knew there was a side of Oswald like this.

“I don’t need you.”

“I hope you’re right Ed, but regardless of how you feel after this...I forgive you.”

“No you don’t! You don’t forgive.”

“I forgive you Edward, only you.”

Edward took a deep breath. “This is the end of the Penguin, the end of you. Goodbye Oswald.”

The sound of a gunshot echoed through the warehouse and soon faded into silence.

☂¿¿?☂?¿¿☂

Edward walked out of the warehouse, Barbara and her little gang waiting outside. He remembered what Oswald had said earlier about them.

“Is Penguin dead?” Barbara asked.

“Gone.” Edward answered with a smile.

“Good.”

Butch and Tabitha were quick to pull out their guns. He had also suspected they’d turn on him, so he prepared. He put his hands up, the smile still on his face. 

“I have evidence that could put you three in prison until you rot. So if you fire that gun I hope you're prepared to leave Gotham forever and hide.”

“Clever Nygma.” Tabitha said. “If you live what are you gonna do.”

“Probably take some time off, lay low. I’ll cause trouble for Gotham in the future, but I don’t bother you.”

“Get out of my sight.” Barbara said.

“Pleasure doing business ladies and Butch.”

Ed walked away leaving the three behind. He had some ideas, right now he needed time to prepare. Gotham would be his one day, and soon.

☂¿¿?☂?¿¿☂

**_One week later…_ **

Ed came back to his apartment after some grocery shopping. He had a rather domestic life at the moment.

“I’m home.” He called out.

He shut the door behind him and put the bags down on the table. He put the groceries where they belonged.

“I think some fish would be good for dinner.”

He spent the rest of the afternoon cooking. It was six when he finished up the main course and the side dishes. He set the table and then went to the back room. He knocked before entering.

There he found Oswald just as he had left him. The other was strapped down on a wheelchair, chains on his ankles and wrists. Ed went over and removed the gag and blindfold.

“Dinner time. We have much to discuss.” He wheeled Oswald out to the kitchen table. “I’m gonna need a name, something good. You’re Penguin, so then what am I.”

“I’m sure we can figure that out together Ed.” Oswald said.

“Me too.”

Ed sat down across from Oswald. In the end he couldn’t kill his best friend but that didn’t mean he’d let him return to his kingdom. No Oswald promised him the throne and he was gonna deliver on his promise.

“How’s your shoulder Oswald? Do you need pain killers?”

“No I’m good thank you.”

Oswald smiled back at his friend. He wasn’t entirely sure how to feel. He may be alive but he was Edward’s prisoner. Maybe it wasn’t that all bad. He looked down and began to eat, mindful of the cuffs. If this made Ed, his love, happy then so be it. People do crazy things for love after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just how I wanted things to go down between Oswald and Edward, I hope to see them rekindle their friendship.


End file.
